Risk It All
by thg-girl2000
Summary: /Jenny Baker is your ordinary girl, smart, noodle-eating and pretty under those thick glasses of hers. The only catch her best-friend is an attractive but yet so "dick-headish" asshole whom you can't help but fall in love with. (Luke Hemmings)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys it's Ellie

I used to write this on wattpad, but I decided to put it up here when they deactivated my account a few nights ago.

Anyway its Luke Hemmings fanfiction so if you don't like him don't read it.

Anyway these are the characters I've mixed their ages up a bit-

-Luke Hemmings as himself (17)

-Odeya Rush as Jenny (15)

-Sasha Pieterse as Ricki (15)

-Connor Franta as himself (17)

-Carter Reynolds as himself (16)

-Kian Lawly as himself (17)

-Josh Hutchinson as Tyler (16)

-Bradley Simpson as himself (17)

-Alexander Ludwig as Max (17)

-Isabelle Fuhrman as Lauren (16)

-Tinashe Kachingwe as Tia (17)

-Sam Clafflin as Mike (21)


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep-Beep-Beep!" it's the annoying sound of that cheap alarm clock her sister bought her for Christmas that awakes her from her slumber. Hungry for 2-minute noodles and video games Jenny rolls out of her bed stamping on her white sheets before making her way to the bathroom to clean up.

**Jenny's POV**

I flush the toilet before hanging up on Ricki, she's used to the usual flushing sounds of my toilet at 8:30am every summer morning. Hey if you have to interrupt my bathroom schedule you have to deal with the consequences. She was blabbing on to me about this guy again?

What was his name? Bradley? Benjamin well apparently he's in some upcoming indie band and her being 'ever so pretty' had to go talk to him after one of his gigs last night.

Why I wasn't there you ask? Well I just didn't feel like it.

I check my phone on the side of my bench and find 3 texts from my parents in Australia for business, a message from my sister Lucy to not touch her cupcakes on the kitchen counter and 2 miss calls from Luke.

If you're wondering who Luke is, he's my best friend and has been since we were 5/6 and he saw me bite his friend's arm at the park after his friend stole the swing I wanted to swing on. I apparently 'drew blood' but it was his fault…. Bitch stole my swing set. Ever since I bit Connor's arm that day at the park and Luke laughed we had been the bestest of best friends.

I call him back.

"Hey what's up?" My voice is still hoarse from sleep and I squeak a bit, he laughs

"Oh hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?...with the group?" he adds on at the end to cover up his mistake, my face mentally falls at his "add on" but I recollect myself quickly

"ummm sure we'll meet at the spot at 10?"

"Sure Jen" I can see him mentally smiling on the other end of the phone line.

"Oh and bring Ricki, the guys want to see her again"

Oh great, another afternoon spent with them drooling over her while she just flirts with them all, just what I wanted.

_**1 hour later **_

"What the fuck Jennifer Anne Baker" Ricki squeals,

"why aren't you dressed?" she stomps her heel clad foot, pathetically while standing in front of my TV.

"um you're blocking my game" I whine, trying to manoeuvre around her body, flailing my controller in my hands.

I'm losing; I can feel my character slowing down.

"Shit Ricki, you made me lose," I complain throwing my controller onto the ground in defeat while the animation of the opponent on the screen in front of me takes a victory lap.

I tuck myself under the blankets with my bag of potato chips before curling into a blanket burrito

"Its only the first day of summer Ricki, let me play games for the rest of the week and you can drag me anywhere for the weeks after" I beg, hoping she'll leave.

"No! we are doing something today- and its nearly 10:30 you should be u—"

Oh shit, I cut her off "Ricki we're supposed to be meeting Luke and the rest in" I pause to check the timer on my laptop "in 10 minutes"

"WHAT?!" She gasps, "but I'm not even ready yet"

I look at her disbelievingly before studying her outfit quickly, she's wearing a low cut/ short daisy printed dress, with nude heels and her hair's spun into perfectly sculpted curls while her makeup is on point, oh did I mention she also smells like raspberries and vanilla?

"I hate you," I groan while walking upstairs to my room to get dressed. Unlike Ricki I actually have to try to be beautiful. This is a regular occurrence with Ricki; she always looks perfect no matter where she is: school, the shops, and parties? She's always wearing some Brandy Melville/ Pac sun looking attire while me on the other hand, couldn't care less about my appearance. I know better than to tell her though, enough people do already.

I quickly change into black singlet top with jeans, my converse with a loosely knitted flannel shirt on top just in case we decide to stay a little longer than planned, of course Ricki doesn't need to worry though some boy will give his up for her. She stopped taking jackets to places after continues dates on outings after the 8th grade.

"I'm ready," I sing while meeting her in my living room downstairs. She doesn't even complain about my lack of effort she must be quite eager to see them today.

_**10 minutes later**_

We pay the bus driver our fee before making our way to the back. We get there in 3 stops and I stomp out of the back door while Ricki, light on her feet flounces out in a gust of blonde curls and pretty smiles before waving goodbye to the bus driver who tips his hat back.

I give her the signature look again before running over to the park where Luke and his friends are waiting.

**Luke's POV**

I don't know why I stuttered this morning over the phone. I never stutter especially not to girls.

I'm Luke Hemmings, I don't get sheepish or shy or flustered. I'm consecutive captain of the football team and homecoming king 3 years in a row. I don't get nervous or butterflies or any of that shit.

I'm also a bit arrogant if you couldn't tell.

I shrug before walking over to her with the group, Connor by my side.

"She's so fucking hot" I hear him say to me while staring open-mouthed at Ricki.

"yeah she is" I utter, diverting my gaze though to a pissed off looking dark-haired girl in black jeans and a knitted flannel top.

Jenny.

She's beautiful and has been my ultimate crush since 2nd grade, yes I admit I used to like Ricki before that, with her blonde curls and long eyelashes but she wasn't very um- intelligent, some might call her 2 dimensional and Connor had always had a crush on her so I couldn't.

Well anyway Jenny wasn't like the other girls she beat me at Mario cart in 3rd grade, laughed at me when I broke my arm in 5th and made up a rumour I had a STD in 7th when we learnt what they were in sex-ed.

We had gone to homecoming together for the last 3 years and I think she knew I felt something for her. I guess she just never felt the same way.

"Hey guys" Ricki smiles, flickering her finger tips in a subtle attempt of a flirty wave, Shit her voice was annoying. Sort of high pitched and girly with the slightest little girl tone. I don't understand how guys could possibly find it attractive.

"HH-HI Ricki" Connor stutters, I swear he sees her every fucking day and has probably dated every girl at school and still he mumbles when he sees her, geez. I face palm.

Wait is that how I am around Jenny?

**Jenny's POV**

We converse some more and find a secluded spot by the river a few hours later, everyone's sloped against trees while Ricki's lying on Connors lap- right on top of his uhh um…private areas? Is that a tent in his pants? When Josh a friend of Luke's speaks up.

"Lets play truth or dare?" he suggests grinning smugly towards me. Oh shit I know what he's going to make me and Luke do.

"Sure" oh fuck, its that girly voice of my other best-friend again laced with something sweeter. After Ricki agrees pretty much everyone else does. Carter, Connor, Josh, Tyler and Max. So I guess I sort of have to know.

"Okay" says Josh

"I'll go first, Jenny truth or dare?".

I swallow.

"Dare"

I instantly regret the word the minute I spit it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenny's POV (flashback)**

"_Hey Ricki who are you going with again?" I ask her for the billionth time while adjusting the strap on my pale blue dress. "Oh I'm going with Connor," she says, among bites of chocolate chip cookie. For a skinny girl, she sure as hell eats a lot. _

"_Remember I went with Josh to the Halloween dance, and Tyler to the Valentines Day one, so this time it's Connors turn" she lists (sounding like I should know)._

_While fixing the mass of golden curls atop her head, arranging them prettily around her face. Its funny how she objectifies boys, she's not a slut per say I mean I've had more boyfriends than her its just her lack of compassion towards them never fails to amuse me. _

_The 3 of them fight over her like she's some toy or in her case a prize. _

"_You know babe, you should really make them stop fighting over you and choose one already. Its not good to keep them hanging on."_

"_I know, I will eventually there's no fun in no chase though," she sings, disappearing into my wardrobe to put her homecoming dress on._

_Yes its homecoming tonight and yes I'm going with Luke, like I do with almost every other dance. Ricki's going with Connor, Max is going with his girlfriend Lauren and the other guys? I have no idea. _

_For once I'm wearing much more makeup than my usual eyeliner and for about the first time in years Ricki's forcing me to wear my hair pinned up, big beauty queen style. Well big for shoulder length hair. She exits the wardrobe in her white, backless homecoming dress. _

_I hate to say it but she looks amazing, supermodel amazing. _

_I sort of look like a fool for even trying._

_I swallow my self-esteem and the lump I didn't even realise I had forming in my throat. _

"_See I can't wear it with a bra" her voice snaps me out of my thoughts "not like I have much anyway" she jokes letting her curls fall around her shoulders. It's funny how she can joke about the few negative aspects of her body. _

_She looks like some Greek Goddess covered in chiton sheets. What was her name again? Aphrodite or something._

_**-Ring Ring-** it's the doorbell, I run as quickly as I can in heels down the stairs bracing myself for Luke as handsome as ever standing at my door. _

_So I'm taken by surprise when I open it up to Connor._

"_Hey Con?" it sort of comes unintentionally out as a question "where's Luke?"_

"_Oh um he's just finishing getting ready, you know Luke and how he is with his hair and stuff…" he trails off leaving me hanging. _

_There's something he's not telling me _

"_Oh okay" I'm a little disappointed it's not like him to be late?_

"_So is Ricki ready yet"?_

_Oh of course, he's here to pick her up.  
><em>

"_Yeah she's just upstairs, I'll go get her" I scream from the bottom of the stairs in hopes she'll hear me amongst that awful Majestic music she has playing and within 30 seconds she's at the bottom a little flustered but still gorgeous if anything. _

"_Oh hey Connor" she smiles, casually hugging him tightly._

_His jaw drops and his pants tighten._

_He hugs her back instantly, not wanting to let go, but looks a little upset at the friendliness and casualness of the hug, its obvious he'd rather have a 'boyfriend' hug or even a little kiss._

_He gives her a pretty white rose corsage, and she returns it with a kiss on the cheek before they walk down the driveway to his older brothers car._

_I'm about to close the door._

"_Hey Jenny" She screams from down the driveway "you sure you don't want a lift?" she's raising her perfectly pencilled eyebrows awaiting a reply._

"_No its ok, I'm gonna wait for Luke" I reply, praying he wont be too late._

**_40 minutes later _**

_I look down at the skirt of my pale blue dress, hoping he remembered it was on today, well of course he remembered he was nominated for king again. Just like last year and the year before._

_I text him for the fifth time wondering when he'll be here._

_Honestly I think I deserve better than this._

_I mean I actually put effort into it._

_I look alright I guess?_

_Maybe it was stupid of me to even try tonight, just as I'm about to take off my dress and slip off my heels there's a knock on the door._

"_Hey Jenny" its Luke "Hey I'm sorry I'm so lat-"_

_He stops speaking when I open the door._

"_O-Oh I-II-just Wow!" he finally manages, looking at me with some weird look in his eyes._

"_Hey!" I slap him softly across the head "quit looking at me like that you freak"_

_He laughs._

_My shoulder length hair is pinned into some intricate low bun only Ricki could master and my thin-strapped blue dress is tight at the top and flows out at the waist. It is a really pretty dress. My makeup is done lightly but plentiful with a light sparkle on my cheeks and pretty blue shades atop my eyes._

_And for the first time tonight, when I see the look on his face._

_I feel beautiful. _

_That is until I see the red lipstick stain on his collar. _

_My face falls._

_That's why he was so late. Me know in a shitty mood, stomp my way to his car not saying a word to his confused, asshole fucking face._

_I'm not angry that he hooked up with some other girl, he's a big boy he can do whatever he wants. But when he says he'll pick me up at 7:00 to take me to homecoming and shows up at 7:40 because he's too busy sucking some girls face off that's when it hurts and that's when it's embarrassing._

"_You look really beautiful tonight Jennifer" he says, while adjusting the radio in his car. I grunt in response still pissed off about everything. I know that must have been really hard for him too say, he rarely compliments anyone._

_It was really sweet of him as well but I was still mad._

"_Okay" he says, "don't want to talk that's okay", Why did he have to be so damn friendly all the time? That was one thing I always hated about him._

**_20 minutes later _**

"_Hey Jenny there you are" its Ricki, as she detaches her body from Connors making her way over to me "where have you been?" she's looking at me and Luke quizzically while Connor just stands there pissed off that I'm steeling his Ricki away from him. Her hair's a little mused and her dress a little creased but still she's the one in the room with all the attention. "Oh-" _

_Luke cuts me off "I was late in picking her up, I was being a dickhead."_

_Ha! He was trying to make me forgive him, not that quickly though. _

_I stay there talking to Ricki and Connor a little more before they leave to go talk to some other people. Connor just stands there smugly, Ricki on his arm while everyone gushes over her. _

_Her one and only ex-boyfriend looks their way a few times but instantly retracts when Connor the Quarterback of the football team and her date shoots him a glare._

_I turn around to go speak to Luke but he's disappeared. I scan the room for him standing there awkwardly before spotting him with Tia also known as the schools slut and Luke's ex-girlfriend._

_Even though he doesn't look all that interested in what she's saying and even though I don't like her at all. _

_I would be lying if I had said she doesn't look beautiful tonight. Her bronzed skin and blonde ringlets make her look like some bronzed Brazilian dancer and her red lipstick- wait a second. She's the only girl in the room wearing that shade of red. _

_The shade of red I found on Luke's collar! _

_Honestly If he blew me off for her…!_

"_Hey Jenny" I'm pulled out of my train of thoughts again as John another guy on the football team speaks up. He looks really cute tonight with his soft brown eyes and honey coloured hair. _

"_You look really beautiful" he says it in such a way that makes you want to curl up into a little corner and cry rivers of happiness. _

"_Thank you" I smile. _

_And for the first time tonight, I am sincere in what I'm saying._

_The night was quite eventful after that._

_I danced with John a bit, Luke saw, got jealous, threw a punch, nearly hit Ricki, so Connor (best-friend aside) nearly beat the shit out of him and everyone for a moment was involved in this chaotic mess of jealousy, suit and ties and anger._

_With the exception of Max and Lauren who took use of the empty floor and slow danced together with love in their eyes to "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. _

_Out of all the boys in the group Max was the only one with a girlfriend. _

_He was sweet, faithful and spoke so highly of her. _

"_She has hair like chocolate, and eyes like the sea" he would say to us. _

_The other guys would tell him he was "gay as shit" but Ricki and I would smile hopefully at him with a whole lot of hope in our hearts._

* * *

><p>"Um Jen?" Josh asks, waving a hand in front of my face. Are you listening? "My question was, what's the worst thing Luke's ever done to you?" he asks again.<p>

"I said dare though" I spit, not wanting to recall the events from last year.

"Well I dare you to pick truth," he rebukes like a five year old.

So I make up some lame answer like how he broke my I-pod in 5th grade by dropping it into his pool. He bought me a new one but still, it had my favourite adventure time sticker on the back.

An uneventful game later, with Ricki and Connor kissing (why aren't they dating already? Head cheerleader and Quarterback?) They're like fucking Ken and Barbie, Carter singing a sexual song to Tyler and Max telling the group how far he and Lauren (who is never out with us) had gone. We wound up in a Starbucks just a mere block away drinking Frappuccino's or in Ricki's case "strawberry flavoured whipped cream covered yumminess."

"Mm I love Starbucks" I smiled, content with my cookies n cream Frappuccino. I licked the cream off the top and found every pair of eyes around the table on me.

"What?!" I demanded wondering what was so interesting about a girl licking whipped cream off the top of a cup.

"Nothing…" all the guys scratched the backs of their necks sheepishly, poking and having a go at Luke who was all flustered. He picked his bag up off the floor and put it on his lap for some reason… I don't know why though.

"Jenny? Did you want a cupcake?" It was Ricki, she was always so sweet making sure I ate and always refused to let me pay.

"Um sure I'll go with you" I stood up walking over to the counter.

"Did you guys want anything?" she asked the guys sweetly, batting her eyelashes like a little schoolgirl.

There was a silence around the table; they were probably still stuck in her trance.

"Oh no its alright" Connor finally spoke up, so formally for him. Whenever Ricki's not around he'll speak like an "uneducated little manwhore" but when she is he'll speak like Mrs Nottingham at the Waldorf Astoria hotel.

I ordered a caramel one and Ricki got a pretty little vanilla one with pink frosting, knowing her she's not going to eat it, she'll just buy it for the fact that it's pretty and pink.

Its 5:00 now and the suns starting to set slowly so we walk down out of the shop back to Luke's house to swim. We are greeted at his door by his mom Helen who adores me and his older brother Mike who's standing shirtless all tanned abs and glory. "Hi Mike," I laugh, while he winks at me playfully. Ah he was always known as the bigger flirt of the 2 Hemmings boys.

"You look gorgeous today Jenny" he flashes me the perfect smile and nudges my side. It's always like this whenever I'm at Luke's place he'll flirt nonstop with me but I know he's just joking he is 21 and living his glory days as it is.

"Whose this pretty girl?" he glances at Ricki, whose still staring at her pink cupcake totally oblivious to the situation in front of her.

I can feel Connor tense from behind me. "Oh I'm Ricki" she says, shaking his outstretched hand "would you like a cupcake?" see I knew she wouldn't eat it, in best case she'd lick all the frosting off the top and bin the rest of it.

"Sure" Mike winks accepting the pretty cake from the prettier girl.

"yummy cake from an even yummier girl"

she blushes.

"Careful Mikey" Connor taunts, "you sure you should be eating that remember what coach says about getting fat before the season"

"Oh I think I'm ok" he sneers, running his hands over his abs, taking a tantalizing bite out of it.

Connor clenches his fist.

"That's enough" Luke senses the obvious tension and breaks it immediately while Mike throws on a shirt and bolts down the street with his joggers and iPod.

Probably running off the cupcake.

"Hi Jenny honey" Helen smiles, I have your bikinis you left here upstairs you and your friend can go change. Connor shows Ricki the guestroom also known as my room in the Hemmings household and I'm standing there in the kitchen with Helen.

"How have you been darling?" she asks, leaning against the kitchen counter. Before walking to the oven to take some sort of baked goods out of it.

"I've been great, schools good"

"You've been taking care of Luke at school right?" She laughs "the boy never shuts up about you"

I blush "really?"

"Yeah just last night after dinner I heard him speaking to himself, it was sort of like he was practising how to ask a girl out, and just this morning after he got off the phone with you I heard Mike giving him crap for "not being a man" or being a "pussy" or whatever you kids are saying nowadays"

We talk a little more and she continues baking. She's always been more of a mother to me than my own.

Our conversation was interrupted by Luke and the boys walking down the stairs, Ricki trailing behind them in a pale pink river island bikini.

"alright, I'll let you kids be" Helen laughs, picking up her car keys muttering something about going to the grocery store.

"its lovely meeting you dear" she says to Ricki, gingerly patting her on the shoulder. Ricki smiles one of her pretty smiles and Helen has a look of enchantment in her eyes.

We all walk to the deck outside and Ricki decides to seek comfort on a lounge chair tanning her skin while everyone else dives not so gracefully into the water. After a while she joins us, wrapping her arms around Connors neck to stay a float, even though its obvious she can swim. He doesn't seem to mind though.

We play around a little more, myself in a navy blue bikini, that's having a little trouble keeping all my external parts in place. Josh and Tyler make a few more dirty jokes being themselves and Max retreats home in search of his pretty girlfriend awaiting his arrival. I smile across at Carter who looks slightly taken back before smiling back at me.

I never realised how cute he was.

I see Luke glaring at us out of the corner of my eye so I decide to swim over to him.

"Hey Carter" I smile swimming closer.

"Oh hey Jenny" he seems nervous for some reason

"How are you?" we talk a little more like this before he starts to loosen up to me a little bit.

Half an hour later and we're laughing like the bestest of friends. I never knew much about Carter.

-I knew that Tyler and Josh were hot but horny little fucks who loved Ricki

-I knew that Max was a sweetheart, smitten with his beautiful girlfriend

-I knew that Connor was the best friend of my best friend who was a manwhore but obviously in love with Ricki

and

-I knew Luke was my best friend and maybe crush, who treated me like a princess but occasionally like dog shit.

But Carter, I barely knew anything about him, so it was so strange when we bonded over little things.

I learnt;

-His favourite colour was blue

-He was a half Korean

-He has a little brother

and other things like his favourite band (The Paperkites), his favourite foods, little things that drove him insane and what made him tick.

It was nice.

The sky was darkening so everyone hopped up out of the pool. We all formed a circle around the fire pit, Luke's father dug us before leaving for golf early in the morning. I was wedged awkwardly in between Carter and Luke while Ricki was on Connors lap in between Tyler and Josh, who were staring at her wet body like a meal.

Connors face was pressed against her neck and his arm was circled around her waist inching higher little bit by little probably in attempt to grab her boob. Sometimes I wish I could be like that with Luke, just the close proximity of us would send him over the edge.

We roasted marshmallows over the flickering fire and Connor chucked his sweater over Ricki's body "keeping her warm" when we all knew he just wanted the 2 uninviting other pairs of eyes off her body.

A cold shiver wracked its way through my body and I glanced over at Luke who was too pre-occupied with his burger then tried my luck with Carter, he laughed and shook himself free of his jacket handing it too me.

I think he noticed the hopeful gaze I gave Luke.

Me putting on Carters varsity jacket gave Luke quite the wakeup call, he quickly swallowed down his burger and pulled me up onto his lap. I leaned back onto him and shot Carter a "thank you" look.

Luke started singing this cheesy song into my ear about 'best-friends' and I threw my head back in laughter. He actually wasn't the worst singer.

I turned my head around and looked him straight in the eyes. He really did have the loveliest eyes; they were blue like the ocean and slightly dazed and cloudy like my mind.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, please review and read :)<p> 


End file.
